


Whiskey & Orange Juice

by RumbleFish14



Series: Gallagher's, Milkovich's & Winchester's OH MY.... [3]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, Daddy Mickey Milkovich, Demon Cameron Monaghan, Demon Ian Gallagher, Double Penetration, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Human Ian Gallagher, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Pimp Mickey Milkovich, Power Play, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stripper Ian, Stripper Sam, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Ian Gallagher, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Mickey Milkovich, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Benny and Mickey square off to fight for Ian's attention but Benny notices something odd in Ian's sexual preferences and behavior





	Whiskey & Orange Juice

Whiskey & Orange Juice 

 

Ian was a shaking mess. He was panting so hard his chest hurt, lungs doing their best to get air. His legs fell to the sides. Not strong enough to hold themselves up. He hand one hand in Mickey hair, urging him on as he pulled back from the bite to stare up at him with blown eyes. His other hand was reached back, gripping the desk so hard his hand was imprinted into the metal.

Mickey swallowed thickly and still blood dripped down his chin, landing in little pools on Ian’s flushed skin. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ian’s shorts and slowly pulled them down long legs. Ian lifted his ass off Mickey's lap enough to help him.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, little Cherry.” Mickey’s voice was shot, rough and deep. 

Ian rolled his hips up towards Mickey’s face. “Need it so bad Mick.” He watched Mickey smirk as he leaned down and licked the tip of his dick with a blood coated tongue. “Yes!” He groaned and closed his eyes. The sight alone was enough to get him close. Didn’t help that he knew it was his blood that had Mickey so eager to fuck. 

Mickey was halfway down his cock when the locked door came crashing in splinters to the floor, bits of wood spinning out of control. He had to force his Demonic eyes to the door, seeing Benny and Dean charging in, weapons on hand.

Ian shot them a pissed off look and it seemed like they might have hesitated for a moment. He felt Mickey moving off his dick and gave the boys a shake of his head.  
“Got it covered boys, might wanna get the fuck outta here.” He warned and kept a hand in dark hair. 

Mickey glanced up and through the blood haze, he could see Dean and Benny. He smiled at Dean, a flash of sharp teeth covered in blood. Benny looked at him like he was one comment away from ripping his head off.

Benny…how had he not noticed before. Mickey could smell him now. Vampire.

Ian turned his attention back down to Mickey. “Just keep goin Daddy, you got me so close.” He smirked when Mickey growled. 

Dean and Benny were frozen to the ground. They’d expected a raging Vamp trying to kill their Demon friend, not the Vamp sucking off the Demon like it was his only skill.

As Mickey dropped his head back down, his unbelievably deep moan filled the room. Mickey had taken him all the way down, swirling his tongue over every inch. “You always did take it so good Mick.” He praised but glared back at them. “Better get bent before the high wears off.”

Benny snarled at him. “I’m not leaving you Ian. He dangerous.”

Ian chuckled but quickly turned into a moan as Mickey growled around him. “Yeah? Join the fucking club.” He let himself pant a few times, eyes rolling back before he spoke again. “Got him occupied…for now.”

Dean nodded and gripped Benny’s arm. “You heard him Benny. Ian’s got it covered.” He didn’t remark on how sexy the entire thing was, or how big Ian’s dick was. That would only add fire to the situation.

Benny jerked his arm away but couldn’t take his eyes off them. “Not leaving him here Dean. We gotta do this.”

Ian hissed when Mickey released him and took his balls into his mouth. He wasn’t even ashamed at how needy he sounded, Benny and Dean watching from the doorway. It felt too damn good. “Fuck!” He spread his legs wider.

Dean pushed Benny back. “Leave it Benny, don’t get into this now.”

Ian would never admit out loud that he might have been doing this to see how Benny reacted. And as always, he didn’t disappoint. Benny was furious. He looked down at Mickey before back at Benny and back again.

Benny growled, a deep ugly sound and stepped forward. “Blue, get off of him.”

Everything stopped. Dean huffed out a curse, Ian chuckled, and Mickey growled before he released Ian and wiped his mouth with the back of hand. Ian already missed the loss of Mickey’s mouth, but he knew shit was about to hit.

“Benny, just back off.” Ian pulled up his shorts and moved off Mickey’s lap. He didn’t get far though, Mickey gripped his hips and pulled him back until he was situated on his lap. “He isn’t gonna hurt me,” he looked at Mickey and smiled. “Are ya Daddy?”

Mickey growled into his ear, his hands rubbing over Ian’s hardness. “Would never hurt my little Cherry.”

“Your…” Benny couldn’t say it.

“Damn it…” Dean cursed. He had no idea how to do this. 

Benny lurched forward and grabbed Ian around the wrist and pulled him off Blue’s lap. “Time to go.”

Ian’s eyebrows rose as he looked at Benny’s hand. Mickey had stood up behind him and he could feel the power dripping off him. “You get one chance Vampire. Let me go.” 

Mickey stood his ground, only a few steps away from where Benny had grabbed Ian. Fucking and fighting…it’s what they did best. He was as eager to fight as he was to fuck. “Better let him go.”

Benny held tight, more than confused at how this went from a rescue to them ganging up against him. He’d never seen Ian look so pissed off. “We need to figure this out.”

Mickey growled. “Let him the fuck go.”

Ian could feel the power creeping down his arms, then his fingers. He had Benny at his front and Mickey at his back and he wanted both of them. 

“Benny, just come on!” Dean urged. He knew where this was going. Somewhere bad where everyone got hurt.

“Dean better get him before I do.” Ian warned, the power was starting to take control and they were losing time.

“Workin on it Red.” Dean dished back, this shit was all Ian’s fault anyway.

Ian tried to pull his wrist away from Benny, but his grip was too tight. And Mickey had taken ahold of his hips. One wrong move and he’d lose one of them to the other. This was a trap! He was feeling trapped. Trapped between both Vampires with no happy outcome.

He tried to breathe past the confinement. In through his nose, out through his mouth and repeat. “Let me go. Both of you.” He said clearly but they weren’t listening. Somehow, he missed them arguing and growling at each other, pulling him in 2 directions.

“Let me go!” he shouted again but they didn’t hear. Ian pulled his hands back, but they held on tighter. Only Dean was looking at him. One nod from Dean was all he needed. He let the power flow freely, it rushed through his body like a waterfall, spilling from his fingers.

“LET ME THE FUCK GO!!” Ian screamed and unleashed the power. It hit Benny and Mickey hard, throwing them both back against different walls, pinning them like statues. Dean was left standing, Ian didn’t hurt him, but this wasn’t about him anymore. He glanced at Dean. “Sorry Dean.”

His eyes widened. “Ian!”

Dean was forced out of the room. His feet dragging across the hardwood floor and pushed him past the doorframe and slammed what was left of the door behind him. Ian could hear Dean pounding on the other side, it didn’t matter how strong he was, Dean wasn’t getting in.

He turned his attention back to the guys pressed against either side of the wall. Benny looked a little freaked, eyes wide and searching the room for anything other than what he saw. It made Ian smirk, a scared Benny wasn’t something he got to see very often.

Mickey on the other hand, wasn’t scared. Ian turned away from Benny, giving Mickey his full attention and watched him. Despite the fact that he couldn’t move, Mick was still worked up. He was panting, hands digging into the wall that held him down and as Ian glanced down into his lap, the hard on remained.

He met those blue eyes, wide with arousal and Mickey smiled at him, winking in that sexy was he knew. Ian chuckled and walked towards the desk. He leaned against it, able to see both of them from where he sat. He was like Mickey was, still ready to fuck. But now he had two dicks on hand…whatever would he do?

For a moment, he didn’t do anything. He didn’t silence Benny or Mickey, but they had chosen not to speak yet. They were smarter than they seemed. So, he leaned against his boss’s desk, naked except for his shorts and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it with Mickey’s black lighter and taking a long drag, sighing heavily as part of the tension dripped away. 

“So…” he said to both of them, letting his black eyes dig deep into their souls for a moment. “We have a bit of a problem here. Don’t we boys?”

Mickey spoke first. His voice was a little shot from having Ian’s dick poking the back of his throat, but he knew Ian would appreciate that as soon as he spoke. “Not a problem for me Cherry.”

Ian grinned at him, letting him see just how affected he was from Mickey’s voice. It was raw, rough and sex filled. “Oh, but there is. We can count the bodies as beginners shit,” he pinned Mickey with a hard stare. “But ease the fuck off. We don’t need the hassle of hiding bodies.”

Mickey wanted to growl and argue; little good it would do. He fucked up. Ian always called him on that. “Snatch and eat. Got it.”

Ian nodded before giving a small smile. “Feel free to eat me whenever you’re hungry.” Ian winked when Mickey gave that growl he loved. It vibrated through his body, that warmth pooling in his groin was something he craved.

Now it was Benny’s turn. Now, it wasn’t really Benny’s fault. He told Sam to call him and Dean, but now that he was here, he wasn’t sure what to do. Ian walked towards him, feeling Mickey’s heavy stare on his back and his ass. 

“As for you Benny, thank you for coming to help.” Ian started with something simple. “I wasn’t sure how this was going to go but it’s good you’re here.”

Benny rolled his eyes, something he only did around Cameron…Ian? This was getting confusing. “Looks like you had it all handled Ian. Let me go and I’ll be gone.”

Ian stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed in interest. He didn’t think Benny would be so sassy about this, so pissy. It was like Benny couldn’t comprehend him fucking someone else. They hadn’t together in years. 

“I did have it handled Benny, but this could have gone a different way.” He laid his cigarette against the table. “Tell me, did you come to help because of me or did you come to kill him?”

“I came because Sam was worried and asked me too.” Benny shot back, more than a little irritated. “I didn’t think it would be that easy to get you naked.”

Ian laughed, he couldn’t help it. Jealous Benny, he wasn’t used to it. “Sound kinda jealous B, huh?”

Benny looked away. 

“He’s jealous Cherry.” Mickey spoke up from the other wall. “He seems to think after that fuck last week, you’re supposed to be with him.” 

Ian looked at Mickey quickly, then back to Benny. “That true Benny? You think cuz we fucked once then I belong to you? I’ve been fuckin Mickey for years before you came along and decided to be a jealous asshole.” He barked, getting in Benny’s face.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ian. I came to help. You don’t need it, fine. Just let me down and you can get back to him.” Benny growled at Blue, who growled back.

The sound made him want to come. Nothing was sexier than having two Vampires fight over him, because of him. He wanted them both on him, in him. He wanted to be surrounded by their teeth, their cocks pushing inside him, turning him out like no one else could.

Ian moaned out loud and had to steady himself against the desk. He was sweating, his hands shook and all he wanted to do was give everything he had to them. Would they do it though? That was the big question.

“Ian?” Benny asked, a little worried.

“Hmm?” Ian replied simply, taking deep breaths so he didn’t lose control over them.

“Gonna let us down?” Mickey asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the red head.

Ian stood up, trying to shake the feeling. It would be impossible until the need was satiated. He turned to Mickey first. “You want to fuck me Mick?”

Mickey growled and bucked against the invisible restraints that held him down. “So fucking bad.”

Ian grinned, that power flowing through his blood. Now he turned to Benny. “Benny, you wanna fuck me?” Ian didn’t need an answer, he saw Benny’s cock twitch. But he wanted   
Benny to say it. “Yes or no B?”

Benny glared. “Of course I do.” 

Another jolt of power surged down his spine. The power he used to hold them to the wall dissipated and they fell to the floor with similar grunts. It didn’t surprise him when Mickey plastered himself to Ian’s back, grinding his hard cock against his ass.

Ian let out a desperate whimper and thrust his ass towards Mickey. One hand moved back to grip Mickey’s thigh, trying to get him closer as Mickey kissed over his neck and shoulders. He could barely feel his teeth with every kiss and the bite between his legs ached for it.

“Mick…” Ian groaned but focused his eyes on the man in front of him. “Don’t you want me Benny?” 

Benny took a step forward without meaning to. “Ian…”

Mickey was desperate to win Ian back, to regain his focus on him and not Benny. He nibble Ian’s shoulder blade while one of his hands slid down well defined abs to rub him through the shorts.

“Want ya bad Ian.” He ground against his ass hard. “Want you deep inside me.”

Ian groaned, heat and lust flashing through his body. He put one hand on top of Mickey’s as he stroked him through the shorts. “Want me to fuck you Mick?”

Mickey let his teeth drop, needing to penetrate him in any way possible. “Want to feed off you while you fuck me.” 

Benny’s control snapped. Just the mention of fucking and feeding…it was too much. He lunged forward and pulled Ian by the waist until he was flushed again his body. Unfortunately, Blue was very much attached to the back of Ian’s body and was pulled along with them.

Ian groaned, feeling Benny’s hardness grinding into his belly, Mickey’s grinding between his ass. This was his version of heaven. He lifted one leg, that Benny instantly gripped behind his knee, and pulled Ian’s thigh against his hip, letting Benny’s cock push against him.

“Fuck.” Ian groaned and leaned his neck back for Mickey to suck on. “Want this. Want both of you.”

Benny glared at Blue who only smiled back at him. Blue’s hands worked the front of Ian’s body. A vice-like grip on Ian’s hip and the other pinching a nipple. Ian was eating up the attention. Grinding forward against him then back against Blue.

“I just want you mon cher, not Blue.” He laid his accent on thick knowing damn well Ian could never refuse it. 

Mickey licked Ian’s ear. “You still gonna call me Blue? Got a fuckin name ya know.”

Ian chuckled and looped his hand back to brush through Mickey’s hair, soothing him instantly. “I kinda like it Mick. You’re Blue, I’m Red.” He tilted his head back and met Mickey devour his mouth, moaning a needy little sound when Mickey’s tongue tangled with his. 

He figured Benny would step back. He didn’t. The hand on the back on his knee only tightened when Ian felt Benny thrust forward into him. Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth, kissing him harder. Benny huffed, an annoyed sound but didn’t back away.

The kiss ended with them panting, grinning at each other. Ian turned back to Benny. “I know you want me B, and I want you.” Mickey pinched his nipple hard and he groaned. “But I want Mick as well. I want both.”

“No.” Benny said loud and clear, more than a little hurt that Ian didn’t want just him.

That surge of power came back, Ian was getting pissed. He put a hand in the middle of Benny’s chest and thrust him back with power, sending him back against the wall. Mickey chuckled behind him, his hand dangerously close to slipping into his shorts. 

“I said I want both Benny. If you can’t handle that, then you don’t get any.” Ian smirked and leaned further into Mickey’s hard body. “I’m sure Mick will take care of me. Won’t ya Mickey?”

“Don’t I always Cherry?” He kissed the side of his neck. “I always make you come so hard.” He glanced at Benny, loving his murderous look. “You always fill me up so much.”

Benny balked, but before he could tear Blue’s head off, Ian’s hand shot up and he hit that wall of power. “We will tear each other part if we do mon cher.”

Ian used his power to slowly pull Benny closer. He could see Benny trying to resist but he was too strong. Benny came to him like Mickey came for him, with a low growl. When   
Benny was in range, Ian cupped his erection through his pants, rubbing hard.

Benny moaned, those ice blue eyes closing.

Ian grinned, and Mickey chuckled. “I know you want it B. I can feel it. But I want you both and I’m a selfish little Demon, so I get what I want.”

Benny was nodding before he could think of all those reasons not to. He didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel Ian’s hands on him, to feel his strong body against his own. 

“Fine,” Benny said in a huff as he looked directly at Ian. “But only if you answer something.”

Ian stilled his hand on Benny’s groin and looked at him with interested eyes. “One question.”

“I can’t help but notice a shift if you since last week.” He didn’t ask his question yet. Just let the words sink in for Ian and Blue. He looked irritated, but Ian looked genuinely amused. “That night, you barely looked at Blue. You were irritated even.” 

Ian thought back to the night in question. He had been irritated at Mickey when he was told to dance for Benny. 

“You wanted me sugah,” Benny smiled and ran a knuckle down Ian’s smooth cheek. “You wanted me then, like you want Blue now.” 

Ian was getting irritated. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted to fuck.

“Is there a God damned end to this?” Mickey barked, his hands still moving obsessively over Ian’s body.

Benny shot a glare at him quickly before he turned back to Ian. “So, this is my question. Do you want to fuck Blue here, or does Ian?”

Ian’s eyes widened cosmically large. He knew what Benny was asking. Was he right? What Benny had said made sense. He had wanted Benny more that night, but even with Benny standing in front of him, he was pulled more towards Mickey. 

“The fuck kinda question is that?” Mickey chuckled. “Of course Ian wants me.”

Ian ignored Mickey and Benny like it was his job. He never gave Ian any thought. Human Ian. The body he was possessing. It had been years since he felt the Human side of himself. It was almost nonexistent. He was Ian, Ian was him. 

“You’re asking if I want you more, and Ian wants Mickey more?” Ian asked clearly. He wanted to see if it was possible. That might explain the shit he’d been feeling lately. Maybe his body was warring with itself.

Benny nodded. “I know you Cameron,” he ran a finger along his jaw. “I know every part of you, every inch. But I can’t see all of you right now mon cher.”

His voice was solemn, sad and it cause a pain to surge through his heart. The sexual appeal had lessened to make room to feel every emotion he was having. There was a sadness under all the other shit. He could feel Ian clawing at him from the inside. Trying to crawl out of the hole he’d been put it.

“His bastard is crazy!” Mickey pushed Benny back with a rough hand. “Who the fuck is Cameron?”

Benny tore his eyes away from Ian. He could see his Cam fighting it. Blue wasn’t helping while running his mouth. “Are you that far gone?” He glared at Blue. “Ian is just the meat suit. This body is possessed by a Demon.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “I’ve known he was a Demon for years.”

“Ever wonder who the Demon was?” he raised an eyebrow at Blue. “Cameron, my Cameron, is inside Ian’s body.” He turned back to his Demon. A smile on his face. “My boy is in there, aren’t ya Cam?” 

Ian wanted to say no. Up until Benny brought it up so casually, as if it didn’t mean anything, he hadn’t felt the pull. He went with the feeling, wanting Benny one minute then wanting Mickey another. Why hadn’t he questioned it before? 

“I feel him in there,” Ian replied at last, looking at Benny with wide eyes. “I feel the Human parts Benny. Why didn’t I feel him sooner?”

Benny leaned forward to press their heads together. “Because you are Ian now, he is you Cam. You’ve been like this for so long, that you don’t see two parts of a whole. You just feel, mon cher.”

A shudder wracked his body, shaking him down to the core. Down to the Human side. It just felt like him, no change. Only a stronger pull towards Mickey. He put a hand over the one Mickey had around his body, and he wrapped his other hand around Benny’s waist and held them tight.

“What do I do?” Ian asked quietly, barely a whisper, more to himself than either of his guys. “I can’t tell the difference.”

“I don’t think there is any more darlin.” Benny moved to plant a kiss on Ian’s head. “But if you want to be sure, maybe we should ask the boys.” He looked into hopeful black eyes. “Sound okay?”

Ian glanced back at Mickey. He’d been quiet but right now, knowing he wanted Mickey more, he needed to know it was okay. “Mick?”

Blue eyes softened as he looked at how broken Ian seemed, how torn. Torn in two as it seemed. More than anything he wanted Ian to want only him. He knew now that it couldn’t happen that way.

Mickey kissed along his cheek and his jaw. “Maybe it’s a good idea Baby Boy. They might understand better.” He gave Ian a little smile and those black eyes somehow reflected relief and happiness.

Ian leaned back against Mickey’s body, taking comfort in the feel of his body so close. But he needed more. He needed Benny too. Benny came willingly as he pulled him forward, draping Benny over him like a blanket. The combination of the two is what settled him, mind and body. One wasn’t enough anymore. 

“Dean?” Ian called after a moment. Unwilling to move out of their embrace or even open his eyes.

“Still here kid. You okay?”

Dean sounded worried, but level headed, as always. “I’m going to open the door. I wanna talk to you and Sam.”

“Okay. What about…?”

“Under control Dean. I promise.” He tightened his grip on both his boys. Ian noticed the power surged faster the more he concentrated on Benny. It surged forward, and the doors were unlocked. The broken pieces crashed down.

Dean walked in, empty handed but he blocked Sam with his body, so Ian could only see the top of Sam’s head behind Dean’s. He knew what they must look like; he was half naked, pressed between two guys. Mickey halfway undressed and Benny looked like he was in the middle of a breakdown. Maybe he was.

The boys approached carefully. Ian gave them the best smile he could manage. “Hey guys. Don’t suppose you heard any of that?”

“Not a peep kid. Your Demon mo-jo had us blocked.” Dean chuckled. A little too impressed with Ian’s power. “Gotta give your ginger ass some credit, you’re powerful.”

Ian smirked. “I am, but you have nothing to worry about Dean. I’d never hurt any of you.” He assured with absolution. He didn’t know much anymore, but he knew that for sure.

Dean relaxed a little and Sam peeked from behind him. “I believe you Red.” He looked at their compromising position. “Wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Ian was about to answer when Sam sidestepped his brother and ran to him. He smiled as Dean cursed and tried to grab at him, but Sam was too quick. Being smashed between two guys didn’t leave much room, but Sam took his face and kissed him hard.

Ian kissed him back like he normally would, but Benny and Mickey growled, so he pulled back and smiled at his friend. “I’m okay Sammy.”

“I was so scared Ian. I should have been there.” Sam whined and shot his brother a glare.

“No, you were where you should have been.” Ian kissed his cheek. “I’m fine, but we have a bunch of shit we need to sort out.”

“You two mind stepping back?” Dean asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “Or are you gonna continue the statue routine?” 

Mickey growled but backed up until he could sit on the edge of his desk. Dean's appreciative nod turned into a scowl when Mickey gripped Ian’s hips and leaned him against his body. Ian smiled and went without hesitation. Benny leaned next to them until his shoulder touched Ian’s, also unwilling to lose touch.

“So, what’s going on Ian?” Sam asked, laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder to calm him.

Ian was a little nervous. What if they thought he was insane? The first stroke of Mickey’s rough hands up and down his arms, gave him the assurance he needed to explain. “I know we are all here because of Mickey being a Vampire, and aside from the bodies, we don’t have an issue with him.”

Everyone understood the carelessness of new Vamps. A few casualties were acceptable, but there was a limit. Mickey had reached his. 

“I think there is an issue with me and I wanted to run the idea by you before I freak out.” Ian explained quickly. The fear in Sam’s eyes was instant. Dean on the other hand, stood calm and collected but Ian knew better than to believe that. 

“As I’m sure Benny has told you, my real name is Cameron.” Everyone nodded but Mickey gripped his arm tightly. He was nervous. “I haven’t been Cameron in a long time. I’m Ian now, obviously it’s the name of the body I’m possessing.”

“Yeah, we kinda figured that much.” Dean huffed. “Is that all?”

Ian shook his head. “Benny seems to think Ian, Human Ian, is trying to break through and take control.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “I’ve seen it happen but only for a short time. Demons are very powerful.”

“Yes, they are.” Ian agreed. “My problem is that I’ve been in this body so long that I can no longer tell the difference between myself and this Human.”

“Well, I’ll admit that’s a little strange. But if it’s true, how can you tell something is up?” Dean asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“I noticed it when Ian wanted me more than Mickey that night last week.” Benny took over. “He barely glanced at Mickey the entire time. But now, he barely wants me and is nearly obsessed with Mickey.”

Mickey chose to stay silent for the conversation. He had nothing to add and it was ready a fucked up situation. He only cared about the final outcome. 

Sam thought it over a moment before he answered. “So, what? You think Cameron wants one guy and Human Ian wants another?”

Benny and Ian nodded. 

“Wow…uh, that’s messed up.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “But ultimately Ian and Cam are one in the same. One guy, who wants both guys.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s arms and held them tightly around his body. “It sounded crazy, so I wanted a second opinion before anything happened.”

“I can understand that.” Dean crossed his arms. “No offense Ian, Cam…uh, anyways. No offense but as a Demon you shouldn’t care about the Human part. Right?” he looked at Sam, then back at Ian…Cam? 

“Just call me Ian, anything else is too confusing.” He pinched his nose, fighting off a headache. “And you’re right Dean. I’m not supposed to give a damn, but I do and I’m almost certain it’s because Ian is, or was a generally good guy.”

“Ian…” Sam said understandably, “you think sleeping with Benny would be taking advantage or something?”

Ian nodded shyly and looked down. He knew it sounded stupid. He literally took over someone’s body without consent. That’s as bad it could get.

“Is the Human even aware that you jumped him?” Dean asked. He was already tried of this confusing shit.

“Partly. He was a decent guy but got into some bad shit. Was all drugged out when I found him. He consented but I guess he was under the influence?” he framed it as a question, unsure himself how that worked. “I cleaned him up and kept the body. He didn’t seem to mind.”

“Look,” Mickey finally spoke up with a cigarette dangling from his lips. “I knew Ian before he was a Demon. Great kid, I liked him. But he was into some bad shit and I’m sure he’d be dead now.” He leaned forward to kiss Ian’s shoulder. “Maybe that’s why the Human part of Ian likes me. Because I knew him before.”

Ian sighed heavily. Mickey always simplified shit. It was refreshing.

“Again, I don’t know why that matters.” Dean said again. “If he is you and you are him, then do what you want. If he doesn’t have an issue with it then don’t worry.”

“Just like that?” Ian chuckled. “You tellin me I’m over thinking?”

Dean nodded. “Way over thinking kid. Unless you wanna take a step back and listen to the Human shit, just carry on with what you were doin. It’s not like you roofied the guy.”

They let out a chuckle. The nervous energy leaving for the moment. 

“Just do what feels right for everyone and you’re gonna be fine.” Dean added with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He smiled at both his guys. “Now if only I could get them to be nice to each other.”

Mickey snorted, and Benny clenched his jaw.

“Trouble in paradise already?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Yup. They both want me but can’t get over each other.” Ian pouted, sticking his lip out and everything.

“Well, if you two don’t play night, Dean and I will take him off your hands.” Sam grinned as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his body.

Ian smiled but Benny and Mickey let out identical growls, grabbing him with anything they could. He laughed and pushed their hands away playfully. The nervous tension had left them feeling giddy and a little pent up.

“Thanks boys, but I’m sure we three can come up with something.” He grinned at Sam. Dean was dragging him slowly out of the room. “But stick around. They might change their minds.”

“Will do Red. Show no mercy.” Dean winked and left with a giggling Sammy in his arms.

Ian looked at the wrecked door and immediately it lifted off the ground and sealed them all in together. He let out a deep breath, it was now or never.

“You guys okay with that explanation?”

“I didn’t give a fuck to be honest. Human you or Demon you, I just wanna fuck.” Mickey kissed his neck, but it made Ian laugh, which was the point.

“As long as you’re comfortable mon cher,” he nuzzled Ian’s cheek with his nose, breathing him in. “Are you okay with it?”

Was he? He dove deep into himself to find the right answer. Past all the Demon shit, the guilt, regret and anger. Unlike most Demons who want to snuff their Human out, he had built a wall around it. Coveting it like treasure. As a Demon, his soul wasn’t his anymore. It belonged in the pit. 

For some reason, he needed to be sure the Human side of his body wanted this too. It didn’t make sense, not even to himself. But he had to know. With no confidence whatsoever, Ian unlocked the gate to his humanity and was shocked at how happy he felt.

Happy a Demon saved him. Happy he wasn’t alone anymore. Ian smiled at the lighter part of himself. The part that wanted Mickey the most and felt no fear, no hate or hesitation. Only acceptance and that was enough for him.

“Baby?” …

Ian could hear the distant call of Mickey’s voice pulling him back. Instead of locking the light away like before, Ian embraced it. He was standing in a field of light, his Demon side shrouded in darkness while the Human side was as bright and pure as the sun. Both sides came together, arms stretched wide and melded into one creature, one person. The best and the worst joined together forever.

Slowly his eyes opened his eyes. The sounds of both men echoed through his body. No longer conflicting with the other but working together to accept them. Benny was right in front of his face when the fog finally cleared. His bearded face looked a little spooked and Ian wondered how long that took him to crawl out. 

“Ian…” Benny whispered but didn’t continue. 

Mickey saw the nearly horrified look on Benny’s face and gripped Ian’s chin lightly, turning him so he could meet his eyes. Now he knew why Benny looked so shocked.  
“Wow…”

“What’s wrong?” Ian squeaked and touched his face, looking and expecting to find something different about himself. Something that would make them afraid.

“Your eyes darlin.” Benny whispered and took his phone out. He clicked the camera and showed it to him.

Ian groaned but grabbed the phone and looked at himself in the front facing camera. He gasped and touched his face. Something was different. He had one green eye, one black eye. His Human side green, the Demon side as black as the pit of Hell.


End file.
